


'Cause I'm Tired of Living Alone

by imastylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love at First Sight, M/M, Plot Twist, Secret Identity, Sex, Sexual Content, Yaoi, bartender!niall, coworker/manager!Liam, designer!louis, gamedesigner!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, writer!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imastylinson/pseuds/imastylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has tasted hard liquor, whether in a club, pub, or the darkest corners of his house. And it burns, oh, how it burns.<br/>You don't even feel it in the beginning. Then suddenly it's like a lump in your throat, a sour yet delicious taste on your tongue. You force it down and it burns everything in its path but you can't stop, so you take another gulp, and then another, and then another. Before you know it, your head is fuzzy, palms sweaty and the burning in the pit of your stomach won't go away, not even when you touch your slowly numbing lips and can still feel his imprint there.<br/>That's how Harry's absence feels like. <br/>That's how vodka feels like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause I'm Tired of Living Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi again.  
> I'm back with another story. another one-shot.  
> Hope you read it, like it, suggest to other ppl and also leave comments.  
> I luv reading comments.  
> <3
> 
> And tons and tons of thank you's to my dearest editor: http://fluffy-lou.tumblr.com/
> 
> <3

The silver rays of moonlight shining through the French window into the quiet dark hall were the only source of light in the huge house. A dark heap of limbs was crouching on the ground in a shadowy corner, cold and almost lifeless. Almost. Slow lazy movements of an arm were bringing a wine bottle to his lips only to then fall back at his side, defeated.

The hall, the young man’s surrounding, was cluttered with empty bottles and cans of different kinds of drinks, piling everywhere on the cold, hard floor.

_It has been a while._

_It has been a while, but how long has it been exactly? A day or two? A week or a month? Was it possible… no, could it be possible that it has been a year?_

_How many pointless, endless days has he lived like this?_

_How many dark nights has he went through in this state?_

Another empty bottle rolled on the ground and clinked as it hit some of the others before it stopped. Another can popped open and he took a long gulp from the bitter liquid inside.

Living in the suburbs had a very good advantage; it was all about peace and quiet. Peace and quiet was all he needed to think. And thinking was the only thing he has been doing all this time. There was nothing to disturb his peaceful night except his neighbors' dog barking and what he thought was a cat jumping on the trash can from time to time.

The enormous house was empty. He was lonely. So lonely…

 

***

 

**_Louis, in all his black suit glory with his usual tousled brown hair going in all directions, was sitting in a bar ordering his first drink of the night. After a tiring day at work and dealing with a good caring friend who happened to be his workmate and manager and only knew how to nag at Louis all the time, the young man had thought he deserved a good night’s rest. And, maybe enjoy himself a little… maybe find a good-looking guy to spend the night with. Someone pleasant; you know, the kind of pleasant who will have you drooling over their looks all the time. Well, not that he would start drooling that easily or show his adoration or even admit it to himself, no! He wouldn’t. And that’s the thing about Louis. He was gorgeous, handsome, talented and smart. He was perfect! But feelings, emotions and expressing them were absolutely impossible for him to handle._ **

**_He always failed at showing his feelings._ **

**_He was always alone because of this._ **

**_But he was totally fine with it, or so he thought._ **

**_“Oh, look who’s here!” called the guy behind the counter cheerfully, grinning widely._ **

**_Louis chuckled at the cheerfulness in the younger’s voice. “Hey, Ni. Long time no see kiddo.”_ **

**_The two were shouting over the deafening music, barely understanding each other._ **

**_The younger and smaller boy leaned over the counter to get closer; “A very long time!” he emphasized, still shouting. “I was getting worried actually. You didn’t come around for about, what, five, six months? I thought maybe you had starved yourself playing games non-stop.” He winked._ **

**_Swirling the liquid in his mouth silently and tasting the vodka, rum and gin, Louis’ face contorted at how strong the drink was and how it burned his throat as he swallowed it. “Blame it all on Liam! He’s the jerk who kept me hostage and made me work my ass off the past few months.” He nagged._ **

**_Niall’s eyes grew wide with excitement; “You mean you finished it?”_ **

**_Observing the thrilled expression, the older male could not help but laugh; “Yeah. It’ll be out soon.”_ **

**_“Yohoo!” Niall shouted in joy, jumping up and down a few times like a child. “How ‘soon’ are we actually talking about here?” he asked putting air quotes around ‘soon’._ **

**_Still chuckling at the reactions he got, Louis paused to think, scratching his chin; “Uhm… let me see. I finished the design but there are still a few things left, so… yours will be here by… let’s say next week.” He stated with a grin. And that was it! Niall was all smiles and screams for the rest of the night._ **

**_Hours passed and he sat there, ordering drinks, relaxing after a complete six months of work, or, as he tried to put it “slavery”. The music in the background changed. The glasses and the drinks before him changed. But that was it! A very boring night was coming to an end._ **

**_He eyed almost everyone coming to the bar for hours, boys and girls, but it was useless. They were either too crazy for his liking or too old. Of course he would eye everyone. He was a single, young man, who was exhausted from the few months of constant work and needed a good lay._ **

**_So, Louis was grumpy by the time he downed his last drink and stood on wobbly legs to leave the bar. Disappointed._ **

**_“Oh, are you leaving?” a solid, masculine and very gentle voice asked from behind. “Just when I finally gathered all the courage I could muster to approach you.” The voice chuckled bitterly._ **

**_Louis turned around, eyes narrowed, one eyebrow perked in amazement and surprise. He looked around to check if the man was really talking to him and it was not just his imagination playing tricks on him. Let’s face it, he was drunk and desperate and this guy standing right before him was so hot. “Why didn’t I notice him sooner?” he questioned himself. “You talking to me?” he asked the man._ **

**_That was stupid. The bar was nearly empty and even then they were the only ones standing by the counter and more importantly the guy was looking at Louis. His eyes were glued to Louis, literally._ **

**_The guy, who seemed to be a nice gentleman, nodded; “You’re the only one here. So, yeah, I’m talking to you.” He said it in a matter-of-fact way._ **

**_Louis was staring at him, checking him out. He was tall, good-looking, nice clothes and all, he had these soft plush lips, green eyes with a warm look, and a dimpled, dopey smile on his flawless face. Those eyes made his heart race._ **

**_“And why would approaching me need courage?” he wondered in his head. Or that is what he thought, because the guy answering that question could not possibly have any other explanation._ **

**_“Why not?” the tall guy said. “I mean, look at you… you’re beautiful, handsome, perfect, if I may say.” He shrugged._ **

**_Louis laughed and took a step toward the other man. “You’re not so bad yourself.” He complimented as his small hand reached out to stroke over the bloke’s chest gently._ **

**_“Thank you.” The guy’s smile grew wider as Louis got closer. “What do you say we talk over a drink, my treat, then I’ll take you home, huh?” the guy suggested._ **

**_What? What? What?_ **

**_What were they? Some old men in their sixties or seventies? Just talk and that’s it? Does this guy even know what this all means, flirting with a stranger in a bar? It usually ends with both people sweaty, breathless and in the same bed._ **

**_Louis frowned. He had one too many drinks and he never liked talking that much. He just wanted good sex to end this boring night with and relieve some stress maybe. So, he shook his head and took one step closer to the stranger and closed the gap between their bodies completely. Then he rounded his arms about the taller man’s neck, playing with the curls on his nape, a devilish smirk playing on his lips as the guy’s hands wrapped around Louis’ waist as if on instinct. Louis looked deeply into the stranger’s warm green eyes, a trick he knew from long ago which never failed him, not even once, and whispered; “I have a better idea.” his voice seductive, dark and low, just for the other male to hear. “What about you taking me to your place now,” now his lips were moving against the guy’s ear shell, “And have your way with me for as long as you want?”_ **

**_A moment passed and they were both frozen, staring at each other. Just a moment and then the strong hands around Louis’ waist stopped their soothing movements as the guy pulled away slightly to look at Louis properly. “Tempting.” He said, voice rough. Louis smirked. “A one night stand, huh?” he asked. Louis nodded with a smirk._ **

**_The stranger sighed, looked down and let go of Louis completely, stepping backwards, “Then you better hook up with someone else.” He said calmly before leaving a very stunned, pissed and even grumpier-than-before Louis behind. “The fuck is your problem?” Louis grumbled petulantly._ **

**_It was the first time someone had rejected him. He was pissed._ **

****

**_***_ **

****

Another empty bottle rolled on the ground, joining the others with a quiet clatter.

The drunk guy looked outside the French window from his dark corner, blinding himself by staring right at the silver full-moon in the sky. Outside, the night was quiet, cool, and calming. It was a beautiful night.

His phone was buzzing from its place on the floor, next to his thigh. The device was flashing a blinding light, the caller ID popping up on the screen. The face was familiar. It was a friend’s face. But he couldn’t find it in himself to pick up the phone and listen to a one-sided conversation. He kept staring at the face until the call ended. Another missed call adding to the numerous ones before.

 

**_***_ **

****

**_He was occupying his own usual stool at the bar, drinking his usual drink while having a usual chit-chat about games with Niall. Although he was trying to focus on their conversation, Louis could not help his wandering eyes searching the place, looking for someone. A mysterious guy Louis was curious about._ **

**_“The game is awesome, I have to say,” Niall kept on talking and commenting on the new released computer game Louis had given him not so long ago. “But man, this shit is difficult! It’s time consuming. It needs a lot of energy and hell, most days I have to skip lunch just to finish one level before I come here! One level for fuck’s sake! Can you believe that?” he was pouting._ **

**_“Well, it’s a strategy game. What do you expect?” Louis asked, his famous smirk on._ **

**_“You sure know how to make our lives impossible, you game-freak.” The younger boy huffed, looking miserable._ **

**_“Game master! You’re the freak.” Louis corrected, laughing._ **

**_“One kamikaze, please.” Ordered a third voice, as a man sat on the stool next to Louis._ **

**_Niall nodded, pulling himself together and smiling instead of pouting; “Coming right up.”_ **

**_With Niall gone, Louis busied himself with his drink._ **

**_“My name is Spencer.” The new guy said out of the blue._ **

**_Louis though, did not even acknowledge him and took a sip from his long-island. He was not in the mood. “Spencer?” he thought. “He’s probably a weirdo. And look at his boney legs!” No, he was not in the mood to talk. He was observing the man next to him from the corner of his eye secretly. “What is he? A walking skeleton who had ran away from the school’s lab?” he mentally smirked at that comment but his face was as emotionless as a rock. No one could tell what he was thinking._ **

**_“You’re beautiful.” The Spencer guy tried again._ **

**_“I’m not a fucking woman! Why does everybody keep calling me that shit?” Louis snapped, glaring at the poor man next to him._ **

**_Taken aback, Spencer shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe that’s the easiest way to get into someone’s pants, I guess?”_ **

**_Louis could not believe his ears. Was this guy for real? “Are you actually implying that you want to get in my pants?” he asked surprised, one eyebrow perked._ **

**_Spencer hesitated a second. “Not if you’re gonna bite my head off.”_ **

**_Louis laughed. This boney guy was fun._ **

**_“What? You’re scary!” Spencer tried defending himself._ **

**_Still laughing and very amused by this guy, Louis turned around to face him, never noticing the guy from a few nights ago sitting in the other stool behind him staring at them with rage. “Then what are you waiting for?” he said seductively._ **

****

**_***_ **

****

“F _or Pete’s sake Lou, pick up the fuckin’ phone_!” it was Liam calling his house for the nth time, leaving yet another voicemail. “ _Louis, what the hell is wrong with you? It’s not the end of the world man! Why are you doing this to yourself? You think this’ll solve anything? It’s been what, five, six months? He’s gone Louis, it’s time you get over it. Louis_ -“ a long pause and the man on the phone sighed in defeat. Louis was stubborn. Liam knew he could not help his best friend through phone. “ _I’ll come by tomorrow. You better open the fuckin’ door or I promise I’ll break it into pieces and force my way in. trust me! I will!_ ”

_Beep…_

“I don’t want to see you… I don’t want to see anyone but… him…” the broken, miserable, drunk man on the floor mumbled, his voice nothing but a lost plea in the emptiness of the house. It was useless. His voice was not heard by anyone.

Who would have thought he, the great Louis Tomlinson, the snarky brat, would turn into such a pathetic mess. He scoffed at himself; “The great Louis fuckin’ Tomlinson!”

**_***_ **

****

**_“Do you sleep with just anyone for money?” a very pissed off someone asked him one night as he was spacing out on his usual stool at the bar. Now that he was actually free from work for a while, coming to the bar every night has become a habit._ **

**_“Huh?” he was surprised at the sudden question directed at him so blatantly. But, he was shocked to see the stranger from that night, sitting right next to him, his eyebrows knitted in a frown. “What the hell?”_ **

**_“Money! Is that it?” the frowning guy questioned. “If that’s the case, I’ll pay you double just to have an hour to talk to you.” He snapped._ **

**_“What do you take me for you asshole? A prostitute?” Louis snapped back. He was angry, maybe even as angry as the hot guy talking to him. After all the waiting and secretly wishing to see this man just one more time and talk to him, just like the other guy had wanted before, and hoping to get to know the man, here he was accusing Louis of being a whore. That hurt, a lot!_ **

**_Yes, Louis slept with so many people. All of them one night stands from this very bar whom he didn’t even remember the faces of. But that was how he was. He slept with pleasant guys to have fun, not for money. Never for money. He was NOT a prostitute! “Who do you think I am?”_ **

**_“I don’t know who the hell you are! You didn’t let me to get to know you. You just wanted a lay that night. And every night after that.” The other guy reasoned, still frowning._ **

**_Louis chuckled bitterly, annoyed; “Well, that’s funny. ‘cause as far as I know, I offered you to take me home. It was a good opportunity.”_ **

**_“It’s you I’m talking about here, not your body, you moron!” the stranger shouted over the deafening music in the background. “You offered a one night stand. There are rules; you don’t talk that much, you don’t even care about the other person. You just fuck all night and then leave in the morning without any traces of you ever being there.”_ **

**_Louis was confused and annoyed. Really annoyed. What did this guy want? What was his problem?_ **

**_“The hell?” he spat._ **

**_“My name is Harry Styles. I’m a novelist. A wannabe at least. I saw you here that night for the first time and I liked you, wanted to get to know you. But you offered sex which was not what I was seeking. I kept coming back though, every night after that, just to see you and I saw you sleep with anything that walked on two legs ever since. And it fucking pissed me off.” He paused to breathe for a second and Louis was staring at him in shock. “I don’t want a one night stand. I… I actually want something… like a relationship. With you. I want a chance to see if it will work… and if it does… Well… I like you and if it works I want to keep you. So, can you please stop sleeping with every moving creature for a while and go on a date with me?” he was blushing a little, but maybe it was because of the drinks he had earlier that night._ **

**_“What?” Louis shouted in disbelief. That was not possible. A random hot guy asking him out in a bar. It must have been the beer._ **

**_“Go out with me, Louis Fucking Tomlinson!” Harry shouted._ **

**_Louis smirked. This Harry guy was asking him out. He was not hallucinating. It was real._ **

****

**_***_ **

****

Louis was a game designer and owned his own company which was managed by his best and life-long friend, Liam. He was a very successful young man when it came to his job.

The heap of lifeless limbs in the shadowy corner was snoring quietly; his chin resting over his chest, his right hand wrapped around the neck of another empty bottle.

Louis did actually give Harry, them, a chance and even though he did not show it, he was happy about it. Finally, after years of loneliness, there came a guy who actually loved him, worried about him, and took care of him. There came a guy who made Louis’ heart skip a beat.

Yes, Louis fell for Harry, the strange stranger from the bar, before he even knew it. And even when he admitted those feeling for Harry to himself, he never said a thing. For heaven’s sake! They were grown up men, they could not be all lovey-dovey. Well, Harry was. Louis could not be.

Harry was perfect in Louis’ eyes. He was the nicest of gentlemen with a forgiving heart and a dimpled smile that never failed to melt Louis’ heart. He always took care of Louis and his needs, whatever they were, no matter how selfish they were. And he loved the older boy unconditionally. Add on all these, Harry was a massive cheesy person.

 _“You’ll spoil me Hazza!”_ Louis had whined one night when Harry took him on a very amazing, unforgettable, needless to say extremely romantic, date to Paris. Holding his lover from behind and perching his chin on the younger’s shoulder, while they were standing on the Eiffel Tower, the wind ruffling their silky hair, Harry smiled that famous dimpled smile; “ _I love spoiling my baby Lou. What’s wrong with that?”_ and Louis had groaned, “ _Gosh! You’re so cheesy! That should be illegal!”_ though deep down in his frantically beating heart, he knew he loved it all.

 

**_***_ **

****

**_Harry was sitting in his chair, in his room, looking out at the night sky and thinking. There was a lot on his mind, but for the time being he was trying to focus all his attention on the plot of the new story he was going to write._ **

**_Lost in thoughts, he did not notice the sound of the door opening slowly and footsteps approaching, so he was startled when a weight was settled on his laps. “Woah!” he yelped. “Lou!”_ **

**_The older man was sulking, looking at him. “I’m bored~~” he whined._ **

**_The younger male chuckled. His strong arms moved up to wrap around his boyfriend gently while he stared at him affectionately. “I thought you were busy working on the new game.” He stated, one hand traveling upwards and pushing Louis forward gently._ **

**_Taking the hint, the designer put both hands on Harry’s shoulders, slowly moving closer to the man’s face. “I was. But then I got bored.” He replied, voice low and husky. Seductive._ **

**_Harry’s eyes were half-lidded as Louis was inches away from his lips. His tongue darted out to lick those sexy lips he loved so much. “Bored, huh?” he murmured on Louis’ soft lips. “Let’s do something about it then.” With that said, the younger man started planting kisses on the flawless skin of Louis’ jawline and near his waiting lips, teasing him with that simple act._ **

**_The older groaned impatiently, closing his eyes and pouting; “You’re a fucking tease Hazz!”_ **

**_Nipping playfully at those pouting lips, Harry smirked; “sex maniac.”_ **

**_“Can you blame me? Really?” the older said with a smirk. “Sex is good.”_ **

**_Harry snorted. Pulling back a bit, letting their foreheads rest against each other as he closed his eyes. “Hmm… sex with you is always good, love.” He whispered, breath ghosting on his boyfriend’s swollen lips._ **

**_“Sex with you is one of the-“ but he bit his tongue mid-sentence as soon as he felt Harry tensing. Sucking in a breath and closing his eyes shut, Louis wished so much he had some sort of power that could help him disappear from that moment and that place. He did not dare open his eyes. He had just messed up a good moment with his stupidity! Again!_ **

**_“Oh.” The younger man seethed and Louis’ face contorted at the bitterness that was to come. “So, you did have better sex partners before. How many?”_ **

**_“Har-“_ **

**_“I s’ppose there were many others before me, right? Seems you’re talking out of experience here, love!” at this point he was frowning, scrutinizing his boyfriend’s crumpled face while holding him in place on his lap with hands tight around the older’s sides._ **

**_Stupid!_ **

**_Louis was definitely stupid!_ **

**_“Hazz,” he said, voice heartbreakingly low. Eyes looking anywhere but Harry’s angry face. “I… I didn’t mean it like that… I…” he was speechless._ **

**_The younger man did not say anything but Louis could feel Harry’s usually kind eyes boring a hole on his forehead. None of them said anything for a short few moments and it was a very suffocating silence. Louis hated silence. He hated this kind of silence even more._ **

**_“I hate-“_ **

**_“You!” Louis thought, squeezing his eyes shut and flinching. He could not blame Harry for hating him. He was an asshole after all. That is why Louis always avoided relationships, because he was an asshole and no one can fall for an asshole, no matter what. No matter how hard others, Harry included, tried to convince him that he was a nice guy. He knew it for a fact that he was not._ **

**_“… it.” Harry said through his teeth, gripping even more tightly at his boyfriend’s sides, sure to leave some black and purple angry marks there._ **

**_“It”, echoed in Louis’ head and he relaxed a bit, not minding the death-grip Harry still had on his body, not as long as Harry was there holding him. Harry did not hate him. And that was a relief. “It”. Louis released the breath he did not know he had been holding in._ **

**_“I hate it when you talk about your past relationships or just simply mention them! I hate to think that other people had touched you in places where I’m only allowed to touch.” His voice was dry and still etched with anger but his grip on Louis loosened a bit as he brought a hand up to tilt his boyfriend’s face and look him in the eyes._ **

**_Louis’ eyes were moist, a mixture of pain, fear and guilt. He seemed fragile and vulnerable._ **

**_A moment of silence and just staring at each other passed before Harry continued; “Damn! I’m not stupid, I know, we’re both grown-ups and we’ve been in relationships. I know, ok?” he sighed. Fact is, they were both being stupid. “It’s just… I’m just… I’m being jealous.” He admitted quietly, still looking in Louis’ moist blue orbs. “And I’m not proud of it. Look at us… I’m hurting you… us! But… just… I am, ok? I will always be. ‘cause you see, I love you so damn much, it hurts.” He confessed sincerely._ **

**_Louis stared at Harry while mentally cursing himself repeatedly for being a stupid, useless boyfriend. How could he ever forget about it? How could he be so carless? How could he ever forget about considering Harry’s feelings? Of course Harry was the jealous type and of course Louis knew it. No, they had never talked about it, they never discussed it but it was obvious. How could Louis ever forget their secret agreement, their unspoken promise of “You’re mine and I’m yours and never make me jealous because I love you”?_ **

**_“I’m stupid.” He huffed. Eyes locked with those of his slowly calming down boyfriend. “Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! So.Very.Damn.Stupid. with capital letters stupid!”_ **

**_Harry chuckled._ **

**_Louis blushed._ **

**_“I’m sorry Ha-“ but he was cut off by warm, eager lips on his, silencing him immediately._ **

**_“I love you, you ‘with capital letters’ stupid brat.” The younger man whispered to Louis and it was so honest and sincere and true and filled with emotion that left the older paralyzed for a moment._ **

**_“I love you too.” He wanted to say back, he really did. But he was Louis and he was stupid, meaning he did not dare say it out loud. He was afraid._ **

**_Of what?_ **

**_He did not know. All he knew was that he has always felt insecure about the whole idea of being in love, or, saying it out loud for that matter._ **

**_He could not say it so he did not, but instead he pulled Harry in for another kiss and put all his emotions and love in that one kiss, hoping it would deliver the message. He kissed Harry like never before and the younger male kissed back eagerly._ **

****

**_***_ **

****

A loud honking car passing his neighborhood was what jolted Louis out of his drunken peaceful sleep. His head ached. He couldn’t open his burning eyes.

“Fucking arsehole!” he cursed under his breath, grabbed another bottle, opened its lid and gulped down the biting liquid. “Fuck!” he hissed as it burned his throat.

**_“I love you.”_ **

“Harry.” He closed his eyes and downed more vodka. “Harry.” He whispered in the dark, lonely night.

The night seemed so long. Endless. Louis was tired.

 

***

 

**_“I love you.” Harry said one night when he and Louis were at the bar drinking and talking about nothing in particular._ **

**_Louis beamed at him, crinkles showing by his eyes. He didn’t say anything. This was another silent agreement. Louis could not talk about love and his feelings as freely and easily as Harry did and the great guy Harry was, he understood._ **

**_“You were sitting right here talking with the bartender, Niall.” Harry continued with a bright smile as the memories of that night came back to him. “Youwere so enthusiastic, this cute little ball of energy and then you laughed and GOD! Your laugh was the best sound I’ve heard in a very long time.”_ **

**_Louis laughed at his cheesy boyfriend._ **

**_“Yeah, just like that.” Harry grinned. “And those crinkles by your gorgeous blue eyes were captivating. I was gone for you the minute I laid eyes on you.”_ **

**_“Oh God!” Louis groaned, covering his eyes and blushing. “Stop it, you cheesy goofball.”_ **

**_Harry loved it when Louis was like this; laughing, being happy, relaxed. He especially liked it when Louis looked at him with such affection in his deep, blue eyes. It warmed Harry’s heart._ **

**_“At first I thought that you were waiting for a boyfriend or a girlfriend, because there was no way someone like you could be single. That’s why I just sat there looking at you from afar.” He pointed at a spot in the crowded bar. “But then hours went by and you kept sitting there all alone and eyeing the people entering and leaving this place as if- no, you were checking them out.” They both chuckled. Harry sipped his vodka before speaking again; “So, by the end of the night I summoned up all my courage and said ‘fuck it!’, because I needed to be with you, talk to you, get to know you. You were dazzling that night, by the way.”_ **

**_‘Excuse you. I’m always dazzling.” Louis answered with a big smile._ **

**_“My dazzling cupcake.” Harry confirmed._ **

**_“You’re a complete sack of sap, boyfriend.” Louis teased._ **

**_“I’m a romantic, so, fuck you very much.” Harry replied with a big grin._ **

**_They were in a very good mood that night, high on happiness._ **

**_“Yet you didn’t fuck me that night, tough boy.” Louis said._ **

**_“No, I didn’t.” Harry admitted quietly. “I didn’t want a fuck that night. I was so tired of living alone and you were… you were you, and I decided I wanted you.” It was a very honest reply. Louis wasn’t expecting such sincerity so he was speechless. “And I’m glad you gave me the chance to live a happy life when I needed it most. I mean, not that night, you didn’t. But you finally gave in, which I’m glad you did. Thank you for being with me Louis.” Harry confessed smiling beautifully._ **

**_Louis was in love. He was so in love he could not believe himself._ **

**_“I’m not drunk enough for this conversation.” He groaned jokingly._ **

**_“Oh yeah?” Harry drank his vodka and hopped off his stool to tower over Louis’ small figure on the other stool._ **

**_“What?” Louis narrowed his eyes at Harry. “No-“_ **

**_But it was too late. Harry had leaned in pressing his lips against Louis’ and getting him to open his mouth so he could pour the vodka in Louis’ mouth, licking into it until his boyfriend’s mouth tasted like the hard liquor too._ **

**_It was a messy, wet, yet very hot kiss which left them both breathless and hard._ **

****

***

 

Harry had told him later, when Louis asked him how did he know his name, that; “Well, Niall is a great guy. But give him a few rounds of pints and shots combined and he will answer every question you throw his way.”

 

***

 

Liam did break the door the next day when he stopped by. Well, figuratively. He kept on pounding on the door for God knows how long, continuously calling Louis’ name or threatening him with calling the police or breaking a window and climbing in etc., until finally the older gave in and opened the already busted door with a frown; “What the fuck, Li? The whole town can hear you!”

The other man shrugged casually and stepped in; “Good thing I don’t give a fuck then.”

“What do you want?” Louis groaned, messaging his neck with both hands, closing his tired eyes. He also had a terrible hangover and Liam banging on the door didn’t help with this at all. Plus, sleeping on the floor is a terrible idea.

Taking in the chaotic state of the once-very-neat-and-clean house, then observing his best friend’s miserable state, Liam felt anger building up inside him and he had to bite his tongue to stop attacking Louis then and there. “I want my friend back.” He said bluntly.

The game designer’s eyes snapped open at that and he stared at his friend in shock. Liam was dumb. Really, truly, madly and inexplicably dumb. “What?” he asked.

“Where is my friend?” Liam questioned with an expressionless face. “Where is the stupid, snarky brat who I used to have fun with? Where is the game master who would come up with a brilliant idea for a best-selling game every month?” he paused a second to breathe, refusing to give Louis enough time to retort. “I want the cheeky brat who used to annoy the fuckin’ hell outta me! I want to see that ugly smirk on your face again and try my best to wipe it off that very same ugly face of yours at any cost.” Louis was fuming silently but Liam could not care about that at the moment. Louis needed to hear all this. “One day you were all giddy and happy claiming you were in a very pleasant relationship, the one you had always dreamed about, with a perfect guy. ‘Perfect!’” he scoffed, ignoring the daggers the older was throwing at him, and continued; “Then the next day you started grieving, crying, locking yourself up in the house because you woke up one day and he was gone! You stopped being you because he was not here anymore. That’s not how it is! That’s not how it works, Lou! You turned pathetic for a man who left you, a man who obviously did not deserve you. Pathetic!”

Louis winced at the words. They were setting him on fire and it hurt even more because he knew very well that Liam was right. But did he really need to repeat them? Did Liam really need to remind Louis how pathetic he was?

***

 

**_It was early. Louis had woken up hours ago when Harry snuck in bed at around four in the goddamn morning. He couldn’t go back to sleep after that; not because Harry was tossing and turning restlessly in bed next to him, no. But, where was Harry all night?_ **

**_It’s been a few weeks. Harry would be gone all day and then he’d come back home late or like last night, very early in the morning. Louis had been busy with the last touches of the design of the new version of an old game but he wasn’t blind. Louis could see the changes, he had noticed the nervousness, the worried looks, the guilty expressions, the late nights, the alcohol on Harry’s breath. Louis knew something was going on but he was clueless as to what it was that kept them apart for so long. The distance was growing on a daily basis._ **

**_Louis was scared, and when you’re scared you try to protect yourself, to defend yourself. And while defending yourself you’ll end up wounded most of the times._ **

**_“Morning.” Harry’s sleepy, deep voice mumbled as he walked passed Louis, who was sat at the table in the kitchen, and toward the kettle to pour himself some tea._ **

**_Louis watched him without saying a word. He just watched the man he had fallen in love with. Just as usual, Harry was roaming around the house in his black boxer briefs, scratching at his hips, his hair a right mess, curls sticking out in every possible direction, green eyes tired and still sleepy, and biting his pretty lips while making his usual morning tea with extra sugar to wake him up._ **

**_Harry was cute and Louis loved him._ **

**_Louis was afraid and he needed to protect himself, his heart._ **

**_“How long are we going to pretend that the elephant isn’t in the room?” Louis asked tensely._ **

**_“What?” Harry turned his head to look at Louis briefly with a frown._ **

**_“Where were you last night?” Louis asked trying to hide the shaking in his voice behind clenched teeth and angry façade._ **

**_“Out.” Harry replied with a nervous smile on his face as he passed Louis again to leave the kitchen, not looking at him._ **

**_Louis got up, following his boyfriend; “Oh really? ‘cause you see, I could tell you were out all night without you telling me the obvious. Because I fell asleep alone in that bed.” He stated as calmly as possible trying his best to keep his voice down._ **

**_Putting his steaming mug on the coffee table, Harry ran a nervous hand through his curls. “Louis I was out with some frie-“_ **

**_“Don’t you fucking lie to me!” Louis shouted as his eyes started to burn with unshed tears. He was afraid of this day all along. He knew something as sweet and as good as Harry could not possibly happen to someone like Louis. But he just hoped and wished. He knew Harry was lying. And it hurt because lying was the first step in ruining a relationship. “Open your pretty mouth only if you’re going to tell the truth.”_ **

**_Harry opened his mouth but closed it again. For the first time that morning, or maybe in days, he was looking at Louis. He could see the pain in those blue eyes. Harry was hurting Louis. It wasn’t supposed to happen. Harry was supposed to take care of Louis, not hurt him._ **

**_“I…” Harry whispered. “I can’t.” he shook his head looking away. He couldn’t look at Louis anymore, because it hurt to see Louis suffer because of Harry._ **

**_“Oh.” Louis mumbled, still staring at his boyfriend._ **

**_“Louis, listen-“ Harry tried but was interrupted by an angry Louis._ **

**_“I’m busy tonight so I probably won’t be coming home. It’s been going on for a while and since we can’t talk about this, whatever it is, I have to tell you that I can’t do this anymore. It hurts.” His voice cracked on the last word._ **

**_“What are you-“_ **

**_“It’s either we are a couple and we’ll be honest about everything or we don’t trust each other.” Louis finished, staring at Harry tensely._ **

**_Harry was shocked. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Louis, I love you.” He whispered. Still in shock and trying to make sense of their situation._ **

**_The other man scoffed; “Yeah. Well, probably not enough to tell me the truth.”_ **

**_“The truth is that I love you and I wanna be with you. Isn’t that enough?” Harry asked as he moved towards his boyfriend._ **

**_Louis shook his head. “You love me, yeah. But where do you spend your nights? Why have you been coming home drunk lately? What is it that you’re so busy with that you can’t even bother to text me you’re gonna be late for the night? Or, even a better question; what is it that you’re trying to hide?”_ **

**_“I- I can’t tell you those things.” Harry frowned, biting his red lips and avoiding eye contact._ **

**_“And I can’t spend the nights thinking whose bed you’re in, or who you’re doing.” Louis said, turning around and grabbing his bag and coat._ **

**_“What?” Harry squeaked, his eyes wide open. “You think I’m cheating on you?” he stepped closer to his angry boyfriend, looking incredulous. “You actually think that?”_ **

**_Louis swallowed the big lump in his throat, bit the inside of his cheek, took a deep breath, and looked right into Harry’s green, green eyes; “Yeah.” He nodded. “I actually think that.” He kept on looking at Harry as if he was taunting him to say something, to do something, to oppose Louis._ **

**_“Well, I’m not. I thought you trusted me?” Harry asked._ **

**_Louis did not answer for a few seconds. “Yeah. I’m not sure I do anymore.” He sighed and turned around heading for the door._ **

**_“So what? We’re breaking up because I have secrets?” Harry asked desperately with a shaky voice._ **

**_Louis was hurting Harry._ **

**_Harry was hurting Louis._ **

**_They were hurting each other._ **

**_It was sad._ **

**_“Nope. I’m just giving you an out. Because we’re drifting apart and you’re the reason.” Louis left and let the tears fall down as soon as he closed the door and leaned against it, listening to Harry sobbing in the house._ **

****

***

“The Louis I knew was very tough, very strong. Where is he now? What the hell did you do to my best friend, you dickhead?” Liam was still scolding Louis and at this point he was shouting furiously at a silent Louis.

Louis was angry. But he was not angry at Liam. However, he so badly wanted to shout and break something. Maybe a few things. Because it hurt. And he needed to let it all out. He needed to cry.

“Not now Liam!” he demanded through clenched teeth. It was not Liam’s fault. Plus, he did not want to break down in front of him. If anything, he had Liam worry about him more than it was necessary. So, no. The idea is tempting, very much so, but no, thank you.

“Right now!” the younger man yelled. Now the anger was clear in his voice, in his eyes and his posture. His hands had turned into fists by his sides. And for a minute there, Louis wondered how painful would it be to be hit by those fists. “What is wrong with you, Lou?”

“He left me! Do you even understand how that feels like?” the older shouted, losing it.

“So what? He’s the one who left you. His loss! Why do you even care about that asshole?” if it was a shouting contest, it would be difficult to say which one of them was the winner.

“Because I fucking loved that asshole!” he admitted. For the first time. And maybe it was too late for that now. “And I believed he loved me too.” The last part was a whisper as the older man broke down and cried.

That information hit Liam like a rock. Louis Tomlinson, his best friend of years, was in love and was actually admitting it out loud? Liam’s heart broke for his friend, because it was his first time in ages that the older had given his heart to someone and look what happened.

Louis was there in the hallway, standing next to the door, right before Liam’s eyes. He was shivering, sobbing and looking so fragile. It was so unlike him and Liam could not stand it.

“My God! Lou! You’re not a woman and damn, you’re not even a teenager anymore. You have to let it go.” The other man said softly as he oh-so-gently engulfed the older sobbing man in his strong arms. He knew he was being cruel but they both knew that Liam was right. There was no good in Louis killing himself for someone who was long gone.

Shaking his head in denial, Louis gripped at his best friend’s sweater tightly while hiding his face against the man’s neck; “No, I’m not.” He murmured, trying to breathe normally. “But still, it hurts like a bitch!” another deep breath. “And besides,”

“What is it?” the younger asked, one hand around Louis’ waist as the other was moving soothingly along his back.

“My face is not ugly, jackass!”

And Liam laughed.

So, his friend was still there. He could still save the older man.

 

***

 

He slammed the DVD on the counter in front of the younger boy’s excited round eyes. “Yours. Just as I promised.” He said with his usual smirk.

Niall could not believe his eyes. This was the latest version of his favorite game made by his favorite game designer, Louis Tomlinson. He had thought he would not be able to even lay his eyes on its cover for a year or so, yet here he was staring at it, holding it and already ready to play it. It was his. It always paid to have friends everywhere.

The young bartender blinked at the DVD a few more times, then at Louis who was sipping at his usual drink, then again back at the DVD before he shouted excitedly: “One round of free drinks for everyone.”

Everyone near the counter cheered loudly and Louis laughed shaking his head in amazement. “Silly.”

Sure, it took him a while to go back to being the old, snarky Louis he was, but here he was, a year later, in the same bar, ordering the same drink, occupying the same old stool and smirking like he used to. The only difference was that he never checked anyone out anymore, he never had any hook ups again, and he never let anyone in his life since then.

What happened with Harry was enough. He did not need anything like that ever again. It was good while it lasted but the ending was painful and he was sure he had endured enough pain during the past year to last him a lifetime.

“So, does this mean every time you disappear for a while I have to wait for a surprise like this?” Niall asked after he served everyone their free drink. The grin never leaving his pale face.

Louis chuckled. “Maybe. But, don’t get used to it.” Finishing his drink, he stood up. “Have a good time and enjoy the game, kid.”

“Thank you very much Lou-Lou.” The young bartender shouted after him, waving his hand goodbye.

No sleeping around, no hook ups, no one night stands and no sex. He actually felt like a monk. Well, a monk who wanked off to thoughts of a very especial man with curls. Harry was his last and he had never been with anyone else ever since.

He had turned his one night stand habit to walking for long hours at nights. He actually enjoyed it. Walking in the cool and sometimes cold nights helped clear his head. Just like tonight. Another long walk from the bar to his home in a winter night. It felt good.

“Want some company?” a familiar voice called as Louis left the bar and stepped out into the wintry February night. As soon as he heard the voice, the young man grumbled. “Stay away from me you workaholic monster!”

The other man huffed; “Oh, come on Lou! That’s not a proper way to treat your best mate.”

The game designer scoffed. “Best mate? You actually tied me to the chair this time not even letting me take a shower for God knows how many days before I started smelling like a rotten pig and asked me to finish the design a month sooner than my actual deadline.” He started walking away. “That’s the only proper way I can think of right now to treat my kidnapper.”

“Then what about the Stockholm Syndrome?” Liam called, running after his friend with a pout.

“Stockholm Syndrome my ass.” Louis snapped. “Stop following me or I’ll call the police.” He threatened seriously, though they both knew it was just a joke. They were being playful high school boys all over again.

Liam was happy. This was his friend. The Louis he knew all his life. Even though he was still dealing with a broken heart, he could still stand tall and fight for his own happiness. Liam was proud of him.

“Lou~~” he whined, following him nonetheless.

 

***

 

_He had no right to be here. He had no right to hope for anything good. But he could not stop himself from hoping. After all this time, he was tired now. He needed **him**. He needed his home._

It was cold and he was freezing. But he could not care about that at the moment. It was now or never. He was tired of all the running away, all the fighting, all the shouting. He just needed one thing. He just needed one person. He wanted him so much he was ready to give up anything just to hold him for a second. And he could not help but hope.

He heard footsteps getting closer. After hours of waiting outside in the freezing weather, finally, it was time to face reality. His stomach churned and twisted. He was worried as hell. His heart started pounding in his chest, his cold hands started to sweat, his body shivering, but not because of the cold. Definitely not because of that.

Then, within seconds, his weary eyes met with those warm, deep blue orbs he had missed so much. Louis was standing right in front of him, staring at him with cold, void of emotion eyes. Louis was not surprised, he was not angry.

Nothing! As emotionless as a stone.

Louis stared at the younger male like that for about a minute, then without a word left for his door and got inside his house. He could not believe it. Harry was there. Well, the younger man seemed to have changed. Dark, heavy bags under his tired eyes adorned his pale face, his once silky hair now unwashed and disheveled, his body clad in an untidy set of clothes which was so unlike Harry. Harry always talked about good fashion. He had a good taste in fashion, too.

The way his older lover treated him after such a long time was a thousand times colder than the cutting winter breeze. Louis just left. Just like that. _“You could at least punch me_.” The younger man thought.

Leaning against the cold wooden surface, the game designer let his indifferent, callous mask fall as he tried to will his frantically beating heart to calm down. “What are you doing here?” he murmured. “ _Knock! Knock on the fucking door, damn it! Just knock!”_ he pleaded in his head, desperately wishing Harry would hear him. After all, he never fell out of love with the younger man., just somewhere along the way he stopped hurting.

Harry never knocked. He never moved from his spot in the front yard. He just stood there, back facing the house.

Louis gave up.

Soon, it started to snow.

The house was pleasantly warm. He was occupying the big plushy red love-seat, hugging his knees to his chest while holding the still steaming tea mug in his shaky hands.

Everything was fine. He was once again free from work for a couple of days. He was sitting in his favorite chair in his warm house, drinking his nighttime tea. Everything was fine.

Everything was normal, except nothing was.

Louis was nervous. It has been an hour and Harry was still standing outside in the yard. No change in his posture since Louis left him there an hour ago.

”Stupid jackass!” the jittery young man mumbled, getting to his feet to go check on the man in front of his house.

Louis looked out. Harry was still standing right there, curly hair now covered with a thin layer of white snow. It all made Louis angry. He could not take it anymore. This was absurd.

“So that’s it?” he shouted from the doorway after he yanked it open, disturbing the peaceful night as he did. “You come here, after all you did to me, just to stay under the snow and enjoy your night?”

Harry turned around only to stare at his ex-boyfriend’s angry, flushed face. Oh, how he had missed the older. As the words left Louis’ mouth and reached Harry, the younger frowned. Louis wanted him to do something. Louis wanted him to make a move, to make things right. Louis was pissed but he was expecting something to happen tonight. Between them.

“ _…just to stay under the snow…”_

Louis was right, Harry came here for a reason and standing out getting covered by snow was not it. But he was so numb, so tired that he could not think of any suitable way to act.

Damn! Why had he not thought of something before coming here? He had a year and a half to think about numerous ways to make up with his boyfriend.

So he stood there, dumbfounded, not a word leaving his parched, dry lips.

“Hey!” the older shouted again in sorrow, tears brimming his fearful eyes. “You’re here for a fucking reason!” he added, still a flicker of hope behind his words.”

“ _A reason.”_

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and took a slow step forward. _“Of course I’m here for a reason.”_ He thought.

Louis was standing in the doorway, shaking and expectant.

Harry walked to him silently. Slowly. All the while staring at the guy he so dearly loved. Louis was still the same man Harry had left. Except now he had this sorrowful look in his deep blue orbs. But he was still the same man Harry had fallen in love with.

_They were staring at each other._

_They’ve missed each other._

“I want you.” Was the first thing Harry whispered huskily to the older man after a year and a half.

Of all the things he was expecting to hear from Harry! Louis was shocked. He was ready to hear anything, anything but this. _“I want you.”_ Louis’ heart hurt as if someone stabbed it with a knife. But at the same time, he felt alive all over again. _“I want you.”_

“After what you did to me, you think that’s enough? You think I can forget all the pain you’ve caused me just like that?” the older replied callously. He pulled himself together immediately ignoring his beating, aching heart. “What makes you think that I still want you? Or that I’m still waiting for you like a pathetic love-struck teenage girl?” he smirked. Where did that come from? Why was he doing this? Was he taking revenge? Harry looked so fragile, so in pain. Why was he intentionally hurting the one he knew he still loved? Oh, right. Because Louis had been hurt by the very same person.

Harry’s heart plummeted in his chest at that. It felt as if some beast had his heart in its fist, squeezing it brutally. It hurt. It felt as if another beast was clawing at him from within. Louis was his! Only his!

“I… need you.” Harry whispered again. Trying hard to ignore the brutal way his heart was being ripped apart inside his chest. Tears were in his eyes. One cold trembling hand moved towards the older man’s angry, warm face, but it did not make contact. He yearned to touch, but he didn’t. What if Louis pulled away with disgust, or flinched? No, he could not stand that.

“Wh- what the hell?” Louis snapped, yet he did not move his face away. Oh, how he had missed Harry’s touch. But why wasn’t he touching Louis? Maybe Harry had only come here to say that he’s with someone else, that Louis was nothing but a big mistake in his life? What if Harry’s just here for closure? To end it all properly?

“Fine! Just leave!” he stepped inside the house, ready to close the door in the younger man’s face. “You obviously have nothing worth listening to.”

“Lou!” a firm grasp on his arm stopped the older man. “I’m sorry, I lied.” That was desperate.

There. He finally said it. It was out.

Pulling the man inside and slamming the door shut, Louis pushed Harry back against the now closed door and started yelling to his face, words pouring out ceaselessly.

“Oh really?” he chuckled bitterly. “Which are you talking about? The one that ‘Oh, Lou, this _is_ working!’? Or that one about you loving me, I quote, “So fucking much”? Or the other one about this relationship being the best thing that has ever happened to you? Or maybe we’re talking about the one that you claimed you had finally found your happily ever after with me, you big cheesy asshole?” he was sobbing loudly now, yet he was still shouting at Harry. “Which one, huh?”

Watching his boyfriend like this, torn and broken and hurt, was complete torture. A sight Harry never wanted to see. And knowing that he caused all this, made him feel like absolute shit. There was only one way to solve all this, he had to take responsibility and make everything right.

Harry shook his head weakly. If only he could hug Louis and sleep for a while just to regain some energy. After all, a year and a half of work and work and work and sleepless nights and missing the one you love but whom you left behind is absolutely tiring. He should be dead by now. But it was no time to sleep. Responsibility, remember? “Not them-“ his eyes were glued to those hurtful tear-stained ones of Louis.

The older chuckled again, wiping at his own tears angrily. “Oh? There are more that I’m still unaware of? Interesting!”

Harry frowned. Tired. This was going to be hard. Again, he shook his head. “No, they weren’t lies-“

This time Louis laughed obnoxiously loud. “I’m having a hard time bel-“

“I’m not a novelist, Lou. That’s the lie.” Harry said without missing one beat.

The statement actually shut the older immediately, leaving him staring at Harry with eyes wide open and in shock. Disbelief.

None of them said anything for a moment. Louis busy comprehending the situation while Harry was busy gathering all the energy he could possibly find in his body. It was so quiet you could hear a needle hit the ground. Tense. Quiet.

“I’m a secret agent.” Harry began. “Well, actually, I used to be until last week when I decided I had enough, and quit.” He shrugged.

Opening and closing his mouth, Louis tried to talk, to say something or curse at least, but he could not get a single syllable out, due to the shocking news.

Using Louis’ silence to his own benefit, the younger male continued with his story. “I lied to you because I had no other choice. However, it was not a very real lie. I mean, I’ve always loved writing and I was really writing that novel, you know. But anyway, not the point.” He sighed. This was full of details, unnecessary ones, so he decided to skip’em all and just tell the parts which were needed.

“Yeah, that was the first, last and the only lie I ever told you. I don’t deny, I hid a few things from you but that was just because of my career. And I’m not sorry for that, because a job is a job. Hiding my job was a part of it. I still love you, damn! I never stopped loving you. You were always here and here,” he said, pointing to his heart and head with his long slender index finger. “Damn it Lou! You are my fucking happily ever after and that was not a lie. I could not lie about any of that.” A tear rolled down his pale, stubbly cheek. His weary eyes filled with sincerity.

He was telling the truth, Louis could tell. He could see in those green, jaded eyes. And he hated it. Harry was telling the truth and Louis was believing him and he hated it. He was still furious. Because if Harry was right then it could only mean one thing: Louis was wrong all along and he hated his boyfriend and accused him of things for nothing. He hated himself.

“Then… Why the hell did you leave?” the older choked miserably. “Why did you leave me?”

Harry took a wobbly step closer toward his weeping lover and held Louis’ warm hand with his cold one, lacing their fingers.

Louis did not flinch or pull back. Harry sighed in relief mentally.

“I did not leave you, Lou. I would never do that, love.” He whispered quietly.

_“Love.”_

Louis’ heart skipped a bit for the nth time that night. This was not good for his heart. He then very gently squeezed Harry’s hand.

“They somehow found out about me being an agent and I had to run. I had been working on the case for about four years before they finally suspected me. I had to run so I could save me and all the evidence I had gathered during all those fucking long years.” He explained. “Then, my commanders decided to keep me away from the chaos. They kept me away somewhere isolated as I finished my work from there and they fought their battle in the court. I was in danger… no, I was dangerous! I could not come here and put you in danger too, not when they were trying to kill me. All I could do was to let my people watch over you as I left the country.”

He moved a bit closer to the warm, weeping boy. “It was no joke Lou. I could not risk your safety… but damn heaven and hell, it was hard! I missed you fucking so much, it hurt.” He placed his heavy head on Louis’ shoulder, nosing at the older’s neck and smelling him. Harry took a long deep breath of Louis as his other hand slowly cupped the boy’s hip gently. “It was hectic… suffocating… it all happened at once and there was no time for me to come back or contact you, but I swear I had no other choice.”

It was very unbelievable. It could be another massive lie. Harry could be playing games again.

“I believe you, Hazz.” Louis whispered, hugging his boyfriend tight with one arm while his other hand never let go of Harry’s. “I believe you.” He repeated. “I love you.”

Harry was tired. He actually fainted right there in Louis’ arms, barely getting to hear those long waited three words. Finally.

 

***

****

“But you left!” Louis argued with a pout.

Harry had slept all last night and all through the day. Because as he had told Louis a few hours ago when he’d woke up, Harry had left his safe, guarded flat in Russia three days ago after all things were settled and he was safe to go back and be a normal person. He hadn’t closed his eyes, not for one second during the past forty-eight hours until he fainted last night.

Louis had ordered Chinese for them and they were eating their late-lunch in bed at round five in the evening.

They were in the bedroom that they called _theirs_ once. Harry was lying down on the bed they once called _theirs_ , while Louis was sitting on the edge bombarding Harry with a year’s worth of questions.

“I gave you an out and you fucking took it!” Louis pressed again when Harry didn’t talk and kept on chewing on his noodles. “I got back the next day and you weren’t there. Then I called you, left voice mails, sent you texts! I even filed a missing person’s report for you, you twat!” Louis was teary eyed and sulky. “I mourned you for over four months until Liam dragged my ass back out into the world.” He was full on crying now.

Remembering those days was still painful. Because he blamed himself when Harry left and never showed. He thought it was his fault, because he hadn’t been understanding, because he had acted selfish. Everyone had secrets and Louis should have known that. But he just opened the door for Harry and told him to leave. Literally.

When you think you’re guilty, when you keep blaming yourself for something and you believe it, the pain is unforgettable, unbearable. It becomes suffocating.

Seeing how his boyfriend was crying silently with his head hung low and wiping at his eyes angrily, Harry put away the dish and crawled over to Louis and took his little hands in his big ones. “I am so, so, so sorry Lou. I didn’t want you to go through that.” He whispered gently, only for Louis to hear. “I was gonna tell you everything… I mean, I wanted to, but then I got identified and things got out of hands and everything turned to shit in a matter of moments and by the time I knew what was happening, I was flying to goddamned Moscow and…” he wiped Louis’ wet cheeks gently and put a finger under his chin to make him look at him. “I love you Louis and that’s what had always mattered.”

Everything made sense. Harry was sincere, he was telling the truth. Louis knew because of the look in those tender, green eyes. All he could see in them was honesty and pain and happiness. Louis stared at him; “I doubted you.”

Harry shook his head, a dazzling smile on his face; “I was keeping things from you and those things were driving us apart. I didn’t explain anything and just expected you to understand. It wasn’t fair.” He paused, cupping Louis’ jaw with one big hand, “You had all the right in the world to doubt me.”

“But I should’ve trusted you Harry.” Louis sniffled, looking away. “I- you were my boyfriend and you were great. I should’ve trusted you Hazz… you were worth it… you… I was just scared-“ he whimpered. “I thought you were gonna leave me because… because we weren’t even talking to each other that last week. I didn’t want you to leave me… but I was… I loved you, I didn’t want you to leave, I just-“

Harry grabbed the back of his sobbing boyfriend’s neck and pulled him to his chest, hugging him close. Louis was shaking.

“Hush babes.” He whispered against Louis’ skin, rubbing his big hand up and down the older man’s back soothingly. “It’s okay love. It’s fine.” He whispered against Louis’ feathery soft hair. “I’m right here. You’re here… we’re together. We’re okay. I promise.” He whispered in Louis’ neck, smelling the manly smell that was Louis.

Louis, fisting Harry’s worn out t-shirt as he cried on his chest, sighed contently. Harry’s soft, deep voice calming him. “You- you still want me? After everything I did? Everything I said?”

Harry chuckled at that. He laid back down on their soft mattress, pulling Louis down with himself, not letting go, wrapping himself around the smaller man. “That’s called lover’s quarrel. We fought and ugly things happened… but we still love each other, right?”

Louis buried his face against Harry’s warm neck and hummed. “I love you.” He kissed the skin in front of him.

Harry kissed the crown of his head. “I’ll always want you babe. Always. Never doubt that.”

They fell asleep, content in each other’s arms.

~

When Harry opened his eyes a few hours later, he was met with deep blue eyes staring at him. He smiled at the fascinating creature in his arms fondly; “Hey.” He said with his sleep-clouded voice, rubbing his eyes.

Louis didn’t reply. He just sat up, pushed the covers away and straddled Harry’s thighs, sitting on them.

“Wha-“ Harry, startled and confused, stared at the older man stripping his t-shirt and throwing it on the floor. Then he grabbed Harry’s front and pulled on it. And he did all this so calmly and so slowly that you’d think he’d been practicing how to undress himself and his partner all his life.

The younger sat up quietly, not saying a word, just letting the older do whatever he wanted.

With both their shirts gone, Louis looked at Harry’s green orbs for a short second before moving in and kissing his partner’s plush, soft lips.

“Loui-“ Harry murmured when the man pulled back slightly for breath, his big hands holding Louis’ grinding hips. But Louis dived back in.

Louis kept grinding his hard on over Harry’s now prominent one, growing a little impatient with each move.

One hand coming up to grab Louis’ nape, Harry tried to move his boyfriend away; “Lou-“ he panted, “We sh- we should s-stop.”

“Why?” Louis demanded frustrated, out of breath and frowning.

“We… it’s been a long time.” Harry said, trying to regain his breath.

“Five hundred and forty-five days to be exact.” Louis stated. “Add the last twenty-five days of our relationship to that, and that sums up the days we haven’t slept together.” Harry’s eyes were the size of a pair of lust blown, green saucers at the information. “That’s the last time I had sex.” Louis confessed in a whisper, his cheeks burning red. “So excuse me if I’m horny as hell right now. It’s been so long.” He added that in a jokingly snarky manner, trying to laugh it off. But they both knew it was the truth.

“What the fuck?” Harry gasped. Unbelievable. That’s how it was; un-fucking-believable.

“Yeah. So, make love to me? Because I swear I’ve waited for this moment long enough.” Louis chuckled nervously, averting his eyes. He wasn’t sure of himself any more like a few minutes earlier.

Both hands now covering Louis’ burning red cheeks, Harry made Louis look at him; “You couldn’t have… it’s… it’s impossible… it’s just-“ he shook his head, still in shock. “There’s no way-“

“I actually did.” Louis said firmly. “Because you see, I used to hook up a lot, before you, and it was good. But then you came along and you were this perfect, green eyed, curly head, sweet, cheesy dolt, and…” he paused, touching Harry’s lips with shaky fingertips, and smiling at him fondly. “They weren’t you. I couldn’t do it with just anyone anymore. I just wanted you… it had to be you… as cheesy and embarrassing as that sounds coming from. I mean, it’s always your job to be the sap…” he chuckled, sniffling a bit.

“Oh baby. I-“ Harry said, affection dripping from his glassy eyes and filling Louis’ heart. It was warm. “I love you. You’re perfect. I love you-“ then they kissed again. No rush. Slowly. Lips moving in sync. No rush but there was heat and chemistry and love.

Louis was the one who licked Harry’s swollen bottom lip and nipped at it a few times, getting the younger to open his mouth with a soft moan. Tongues danced sensually. Harry nipped at Louis’ tongue gently, which left Louis whimpering and moaning into Harry’s mouth.

“Harry.” Louis panted against the man’s jawline, nipping at the skin. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered against Harry’s neck, biting and sucking a patch of skin there, leaving marks.

Harry moaned in the back of his throat loudly. He slipped both hands in the back of Louis’ boxers and squeezed his perfect bum.

“Ungh… Hazz.” He moaned, pressing his groin harder against Harry’s. “I- I want you.” Supporting their weight on the mattress with just one hand and the other still in Louis’ briefs, Harry turned them over and laid his boyfriend back on the mattress. Louis’ thighs wrapped tightly around Harry’s slim waist.

“I got you babes.” Harry whispered in his ear seductively, biting his earlobe and eliciting a high pitched moan. “I love you.” He said against those thin lips he’d missed so much, letting his hands touch the smooth, burning skin of Louis’ torso. “I love you so much.” He whispered against Louis’ heaving chest, kissing over his heart.

Harry sucked in the left nipple, twirling his wet tongue around it, while his hands were busy undoing the drawstrings of Louis’ pajamas all the while trying his best not to touch the bulge in them.

Louis carded his small hands in Harry’s messy curls, gripping, tugging on them and causing him to grunt.

Two could play the game, as far as Louis could remember.

After spending a good amount of time on the left nipple and then treating the right one just as generously, Harry made a downward movement on Louis’ body. Kissing his way down. His hands were holding both Louis’ pajamas and boxers and as he reached his destination, Harry tugged them down Louis’ hips to his thighs and engulfed the head of Louis’ throbbing cock in his warm mouth without warning and moaned around it erotically.

“Fuck!” Louis cursed breathlessly as he pushed his head back against the pillows, closing his eyes tight, trying not to cum too fast too soon.

“Look at me, Lou.” Harry whispered to him, still not touching Louis’ cock with his hands, just licking and sucking it. “I want those gorgeous eyes on me, babe.” His voice was deep, deep, deep and it turned Louis on even more.

“I can’t.” Louis groaned, biting his lip hard, gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles turned white. “I’ll cum if I do.”

Harry was grinning. Louis could feel his lips forming a big dopey smile around his dick as he sucked on it again. Then, Harry moved down on Louis until the tip of Louis’ cock hit the back of his throat.

“Ugh!” Louis groaned. He was gathering all his willpower not to cum at that moment. Because it had been so long, and Harry has always been so amazing at this.

Harry let Louis’ cock go with a pop.

“Look at me baby, please.” Harry said again, his voice a wreck, his hot, soft, lips biting the inside of Louis’ thighs, marking them.

His thighs were trembling, so he unwind them from around Harry and let them drop to the mattress, spreading them wide open for Harry to look.

And Harry did look. After getting rid of Louis’ clothes all the way, he took in Louis’ naked state, savoring and devouring with hungry eyes. Green eyes moved all over the glistening body laid before them. Louis’ thick, marked thighs, his gorgeous fat, hard dick curving back against his belly with precum covering the area. He admired the tail of red bite marks proudly, relishing in the sight of his boyfriend’s perky nipples. His lips were colored a blood-red, swollen and his azure eyes glued to Harry.

“You’re gorgeous.”

“You’re beautiful, Hazza.”

They both rasped at the same time and it made them both smile.

Harry wasn’t the only one devouring. Louis has been busy raking Harry’s perfect, slim, toned body with his eyes, himself.

Louis opened his arms; “Com’ere.”

They kissed again, passionately. Their rock hard dicks rubbing against one another, the only thing separating Harry from Louis’ hot flesh was the material of his briefs.

“Hazz,” Louis panted, tugging on Harry’s sweaty curls. “In me... Now!” he ordered.

“But-“ Harry wanted to argue. Louis wasn’t ready. Not after this long.

But Louis wasn’t having any of it. He wrapped his shaking thighs around Harry again and pulled him all the more to his body. “Now!” he bit the younger’s neck, tugging on it sharply with his teeth. “I’m ready.”

No, he wasn’t.

Harry nodded. “Okay.” He nipped Louis’ bottom lip once. “Okay.” And got out of his stupid briefs without pulling away from the limbs wrapped around him. With his boxers out of the way, Harry stroked himself with one hand gently and gathered his precum then rubbed it gently against Louis’ already twitching hole and slowly pushed a finger in.

Louis groaned. His back arched off the mattress. It had been a very long time since he’d last felt like this. “Harry!” he nearly screamed.

“Okay.” Harry stroked himself once more before guiding his dick to Louis’ waiting hole. Staring deep in those capturing eyes and with his head at Louis’ entrance Harry asked one more time; “Ready?” as hard and as in pain he was, he was still trying to take care of his beloved boyfriend in bed.

“I was ready, like, yesterday. Just do it.” The older groaned.

Harry wanted to laugh, really, because sexually frustrated and snappy Louis was fun. However, Louis pushing on to Harry’s head turned the laugh into a deep throaty moan. Harry pushed inside Louis’ tight, warm hole in one go. And it hurt Louis. It burned. Louis bit his lip hard and groaned loudly, tight-lipped. His eyes closed as well, yet the tears were passing through those tightly shut lids.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry.” Harry held still and showered Louis’ face, chest, neck, and shoulders with kisses. “I’m sorry… are you okay?”

Opening his eyes, Louis blinked the tears out of his eyes and nodded, smiling at Harry with a painful expression. “Yeah. Just… um… bear with me? A few seconds… yeah?”

“Sure.” Harry smiled back at him sweetly and wiped the tears away.

“Kiss me, Harry.” Louis requested. “Please.”

Harry didn’t hesitate or answer, he just dived in and kissed the older man with all the love he felt for him.

They kissed.

And they kissed.

And they kissed until Louis moved his hips, hissing a little in Harry’s mouth.

“It’s okay. Don’t rush it.” Harry whispered. “We’ve got all the time in the world.” He was a gentleman. Keeping still in that tight, warm hole was impossible, but he was doing it. For Louis. Because Louis needed this as much as Harry did. And it would be all about Harry if Louis was in pain. Harry wanted Louis to enjoy this.

Louis looked him in the eyes. “You’re not gonna leave.” He said it more like a question than a statement though.

Harry smiled sadly. Louis was still worried. Afraid. “No baby. I’m not leaving ever again. I promise.”

Louis didn’t say anything.

“Trust me?” Harry pled. “One more time.”

“I trust you.” Louis said softly.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

And then Harry moved. Slowly at first but faster as Louis urged him. He panted against Louis’ shoulders and bit them as he rocked into him, while Louis scratched his milky, flawless back, leaving red marks.

“I love you, curly.” Louis moaned it in Harry’s mouth seconds before cumming all over their torsos, untouched. And that; the magic words, along with the heavenly look on Louis’ flushed face and his cum-decorated, sweat-glistening body, were the reasons Harry exploded inside his boyfriend soon after. “I love you even more.” He huffed against Louis as he slumped his body on top of his.

At first, they were silent. Just the sound of their erratic breathing filling the room. But then, the room was drowned in silence.

Harry moved on his side, facing Louis, his flaccid dick still inside Louis’ now wet, warm bum. He opened his glassy eyes only to find Louis’ already searching out for his gaze. Harry smiled. Louis smiled back, fondly.

They kept on staring at each other for a bit longer, smiles never leaving their faces. No words could describe how they were feeling at that moment. After such a long time, after all the pain they’ve been through, here they were, lying in each other’s arms again and showering one another with so much love.

“So, you a cop?” Louis was the one who broke the comfortable silence.

The smile grew wider until the dimples were on display. “Yeah, I love you too, boo.”

“I’m serious Harold.” Louis frowned.

“This is too early to be serious, Lou bear. Especially after what we did just now.” The younger man whined, tugging his boyfriend closer and causing them both to whimper. Because, you see, his dick was still in Louis. He tucked his face in Louis’ neck. “This is not the right time to be discussing this. It’s a turn off. Let’s be romantic instead of serious.”

“I’m not gonna blow you ever until I’ve got my answers. And you and I both know that I give super amazing heads.” Louis stated, tugging on Harry’s greasy, sweaty curls.

The younger chuckled. “Not that I’ve anything against getting one of those super amazing blow jobs, hopefully some time soon. But, that’s not what I meant when I said ‘romantic’.”

“Well, you did mention a thing about a turn off.” Louis argued with a playful tone. Then he wiggled his hips slightly. “And from where your huge cock is still in my bum, I dare say I just turned you on.”

Harry let out a guttural moan at that with a small laugh. “Oh, you like my huge pal down there though, Tommo.” Harry replied just as mischievously.

“Harry!” Louis huffed petulantly. “Answers.”

Chuckling again at the childish behavior of his boyfriend, Harry pulled away enough to look at him; “Okay. Surrender.” He kissed Louis’ forehead. “Shoot.”

Louis smiled satisfied. “You a cop?”

“Nope.” Harry answered, popping the ‘p’. “I’m more like a… uh… a spy, really. I just happen to work for the good guys.”

Louis blinked a few times. “I don’t understand.”

“I’m not a cop; working in an office, drinking coffee, talking to people and investigating or stuff like that. None of that.” Harry began with a soft smile. “I’m a secret agent, an undercover. I pretend to be a drug dealer, a thief, a gang member, even a junkie sometimes… anything crime related actually. Just to get information about people I need to arrest, you know. The bad guys.” He explained.

“Oh.” Louis tapped his fingers against Harry’s glistening chest gently. “Who were you pretending to be these past few years then?”

“I- I was a rookie street kid who wanted to be a part of this big gang… and I needed to prove myself so that I could grab the attention of the big boss, the one we were looking for. He was a big name in drugs, in human trafficking, a few murders… a few other more crimes. There was no… nothing against him, so we couldn’t arrest him even though we knew he was behind all that. Long story short, I needed to prove that I was a brilliant psychopath so I could get under this other psychopath’s wing. Not a pleasant experience.” He chuckled bitterly. Playing with Louis’ feathery strands of hair.

Poor Harry. It must have been tough. But Louis needed answers. “Um… so, how we met, the things you told me… what we had…” Louis took a deep breath, unable to complete his question in fear of getting an answer he never wanted to hear.

Harry helped him out. Because of course he knew what was bothering Louis. Of course he knew Louis. “Not everything was a lie. You weren’t even supposed to happen. You… this relationship… I was supposed to be all on my own. Me falling in love was not a part of the plan.” He kissed Louis’ forehead again. “The bar, where we met… I’ve been going there for about four or five months before I saw you there. Because all this madness, all this killing – everything was driving me insane… and I needed a safe haven, where I could be me and think about me being a normal person. Dreaming. And at the same time, keeping my identity a secret.”

“So what, you saw me there one night, fell in love, wanted to be my boyfriend and then moved in with me?” Louis asked. “It couldn’t have been that easy.”

Harry sighed. “Do we have to do this now?”

Louis smiled, pecked Harry’s lips and nodded; “I guess I’ve waited long enough. And I do deserve to know, now that it’s all over and you’re back. No secrets no more. Right?”

Louis was right. Harry could do it. For Louis. He owed Louis, their relationship, this.

Sighing again, he took Louis’ small hand in his and began talking; “You know, this job is stressful. I had to be someone else for a very long time and I was starting to fear that I was losing myself. It is scary not to be able to remember what your favorite color is, or what your favorite song is. I could barely remember how it felt like to walk bare feet on the sand, or on wet grass. How does it feel to sleep in a comfy bed and snuggle up to a warm body and feel safe? I was forgetting all that. I need all that.” He let out a shaky breath and stared down at their entwined hands between them. “I was living under a fake name, being a fake person, living a fake life for more than four excruciating long years and it was driving me insane. I was losing it.”

Now Louis was beginning to understand how hard life had been for Harry. He brought their joined hands to his lips and pressed gentle kisses on Harry’s knuckles one by one. It made Harry smile. It was obvious Harry was having a difficult time talking about all this. “And then you met me.” He offered with an encouraging smile.

Harry nodded. “Then I met you and I’ve told you this story a thousand times.”

“You met this hot guy with great looks and an unforgettable sexy bum. You had to have me, so you approached me but I rejected you on the spot because you were stinking of alcohol. However, my sweet baby deer, you couldn’t get me out of your mind, so you didn’t give up and kept wooing me until I gave in and put an end to your misery by becoming your boyfriend.” Louis grinned. “Did I get it right?” he teased.

The younger man laughed, palming Louis’ bum cheeks playfully which caused the older to giggle. “You got the unforgettable sexy bum right. But the rest?” he made a face and shook his; “Nah.” And that earned him a weak punch to the shoulder which made him move a little and again, both of them groaned in unison.

“Stop jostling me, Lewis.” Harry scolded the older man as he pulled their bodies closer together. “If this is a way of getting rid of Harry Jr. I have to tell you it’s futile. He stays in you until you make him stand up and cum.” He licked the tip of Louis’ nose affectionately. “In that order.” He added with a wink.

Giggling, the older man said; “Harry Jr. is not going anywhere, mate. I’m keeping him hostage.” Louis winked back.

“Yeah, yeah.” Harry rolled his eyes, still grinning.

Louis, being the cheeky brat he’s always been, wriggled his hips one more time and moved in to kiss Harry. For a minute they just kissed, allowing their tongues to touch and lick the inside of the others’ mouth but then Louis pulled back with a smirk. “So, you were saying.”

Harry was being teased mercilessly by his own boyfriend. Breathless from the kiss and dealing with his cock being half hard, concentration was difficult. What were they talking about? The stars? The moon? Global warming?

“Harry?” Louis called his name softly. “You are gay, and as far as I know that is unacceptable in that world… you know. So, how did you do it?”

He looked at those eyes that he was so in love with and oh, right, they were talking about Harry. “For one, and I hate to say this, they trusted me. The big boss trusted me. Plus, I gave him that information myself a long time ago. He knew and he didn’t care where I preferred to put my dick as long as it was not his ass or his mouth. So, yeah. Being gay wasn’t that difficult. Some criminals are very open minded. Better than some parents, really.” He chuckled at that. It was kinda true. “It worked for me. Being gay was no big deal.”

“I’m happy it worked.” Louis said.

“Yeah.” Harry looked into Louis’ eyes again. “Until it didn’t.”

“What happened towards the end? What made you so distant? It was like, you were there with me, physically, but your mind was elsewhere. It worried me.” Louis asked, playing with Harry’s curly locks.

Barely stopping himself from purring like a cat who’s enjoying being petted, Harry took another deep breath and started; “Word got out that they’ve captured an undercover mouse in the gang. And that during his tortures he had said that he wasn’t the only one. I didn’t know him, or the fact that there were others like me. But the boss started doubting his men, especially those who had joined the gang around the time Mat, the other agent, had joined them. It was a small number which I was a part of.” He started playing with Louis’ fingers. “They suspected me. They started spying on me. I was careful about contacting my commanders and asking them to protect you no matter what. I needed you to be safe. Because if something happened to you I wouldn’t have come out of that alive. You were a happy, successful game designer and you were living your life. I just waltzed in to your life with a shit load of danger. I needed to make sure you were okay and I had to stay away from you. Plus, I needed to make them believe that I wasn’t a mouse. So it was-“ he sighed.

“It was impossible to handle… and then there’s our fight that last day. I wanted to tell you everything but it was insane. I didn’t want you to know about that part of my life… about how horrible I had to be to become a part of that gang… I couldn’t reveal that to you because that would also mean losing you and I didn’t want that… I never wanted that. I know, the things I did were a part of my job and I didn’t do it for the pleasure of it like the others… but still… and then you left and then I left but everything happened so fast that day I barely remember anything. My commanders found me, rescued me by sending me to Moscow and protecting me with guards 24/7. Louis, I’m truly sorry.” Harry stopped talking after that. Closing his eyes and just taking deep breaths.

Louis did not push him. He just held onto Harry’s hand tight. Touching Harry’s cheek with his other hand, Louis smiled brightly. “I love you Harry. And you’re the best person I’ve ever met. And I love you even more, now that I know everything that had happened to you. You’re so strong and brave and… you’re perfect.”

Again, Louis’ words made a close-to-tears Harry smile. “You’re perfect.” Harry argued with a sweet smile.

“Please,” Louis rolled his eyes, trying his best to make Harry forget about his dark days.

“I love you.” Harry said again for the nth time that day. “Would it be wrong to propose to you right here, right now while we’re naked and in bed, with my dick inside you and my cum oozing out of your hole?” he said with a big blinding smile.

Louis was caught off guard. He wasn’t expecting this. This was so dumb, yet so unbelievably hot at the same time. “Harry Edwards Styles, your proposal is so sweet and hot and stupid and it turned me on, like, fuck me right now!”

Harry laughed and rolled them over so he was on top of Louis, their mouths connected.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes.” Louis panted between their kiss. “Yes, I will.”

 

***

 

“Bring your fat ass down here, Harry Styles.” Louis shouted from downstairs. “Liam’s here. We’re running late.”

“My ass is not fat and you love it very much.” Harry shouted back as he descended the stairs gracefully like a prince, a playful grin on his face.

Staring at his boyfriend hungrily, Louis smirked; “Not the point.”

Reaching the last step and standing before Louis, the younger man leaned down to capture his boyfriend’s stupidly kissable lips with his mouth.

“Hazza.” The older moaned, grabbing Harry’s tie to bring him closer.

“Oh God, you make me sick.” Liam shouted from the doorway, trying his best to hide his amusement. “You can suck on each other’s face as much as you want when I take you back home tonight but right now I need your asses in my car. We need to make it to this fair on time.”

Louis groaned. Breaking off the kiss, he turned towards his friend by the door; “You absolute stick in the mud bastard!”

Harry laughed at that, earning himself a glare from both guys in the room.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Liam glared at his best friend; “It is because of this _bastard_ that your shit of a company has made it this far to here today. It’s because of this _bastard_ your shitty games are among the best-selling of the world. And it’s all thanks to this _bastard_ and him being _a stick in the mud_ from time to time that we’re part of this fair today. It could be real awesome for the company and you, in case you hadn’t noticed. So. Shut your whining hole, be grateful and get in the car. Now!” he reasoned, no heat behind his words. He was right, but nobody has ever forced him to be like this, he loved his friend and he would do anything to help him.

Liam was right, so Louis only pouted and took his boyfriend’s hand, heading outside. He tried to keep on pouting for as long as it was humanly possible, but the cold, thin, golden ring wrapped around his ring finger made the corners of his mouth tug upwards.

It has been a month since Harry appeared at Louis’ door all weak, sick and tired. A complete month of them talking, ordering take-outs, having sex in every corner of the house, and making sweet passionate love to each other every night. Louis was over the moon. He was super happy. Life was back to normal.

“Harry, wait.” Liam called as Harry was about to get in the car after Louis.

“Yes, Lia-umph!”

Before he knew it, Liam’s solid, strong fist met his jaw and Harry doubled over by the force. Shaking his head and touching his painful jaw, Harry straightened, looking at the other male, surprised at the sudden violent act. “Okay, _that_ was uncalled for.” He said with a frown.

“Not really.” The other male said casually, rubbing his fist with his other hand slowly. “Remember when I told you ‘ _break his heart and I’ll break your face’_?” he explained.

“Oh!” Harry did remember that very well. “I totally deserved it then.” He admitted. Frowning still. “We cool now?”

“You did.” Liam confirmed. “And yeah.” He nodded; “We cool.” Then he went to the other side to get in the driver’s seat with a smile.

Settling in the backseat next to Louis, who was totally indifferent about Harry and Liam’s little fight outside, Harry buckled in and leaned his throbbing head against the headrest.

A minute later Louis’ hand was on Harry’s thigh, “Does it hurt?” he asked gently, touching the abused jaw with hesitant fingers. He didn’t want to cause Harry extra unnecessary pain.

His hand moved to cover Louis’ on his own thigh. “Uhum.” Harry replied, eyes closed.

“Dummy!” Liam scolded his friend, looking at them from the rear-view mirror as Louis gently kissed Harry’s face. “Not the right question. You should ask him ‘ _did you learn your lesson or not?’_ ” he was grinning.

“Shut up!” Louis flipped him off with a smirk. “You already acted your cool, protecting friend role, punching my boyfriend. And don’t you dare think I did not notice you putting your all in that one punch.”

“You’re very welcome, mister arrogant.” The other man chuckled.

Five minutes later they were standing in the parking lot near the fair area. Liam leaving ahead of them, saying he had things to sort out before the rush.

“So, you knew?” Harry asked, holding Louis’ hand as they were slowly walking towards the crowd. His cheek now swollen and changing color. Bruising.

“That he wanted to dislocate your jaw?” the older asked with a frown. “No.” he shook his head. “The plan was to teach you not to ever leave your beloved boyfriend behind. Not even for a second.” He smiled sincerely, looking at Harry who was staring at him, eyes filled with adoration. “Because it hurt. You can’t do that to me ever again.”

Squeezing Louis’ hand reassuringly, Harry shook his head; “Never ever again.” He kissed Louis’ cheek. “I’m not gonna leave my fiancé, later to be my husband, ever again.”

Louis beamed at that. Life was good. Louis was in love. Harry was his. He’s got his happily ever after now.

 

 

Fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story was supposed to be a story with Korean characters and at some point in the past I had posted it online and a few people had read it. But then, I decided it fits Larry, so why the hell not?  
> I had deleted all my other fictions from the web. Picked this one again, read and re-read it. made some changes, added a few things and made it a Larry one-shot.
> 
> I'm just saying all this, so you know if this story seems familiar isn't because I plagiarized someone's work, I retried working on my own. ^_^
> 
> Don't forget to comment.


End file.
